This invention relates to cleaner/degreaser compositions and, more particularly, to stable, aqueous, builder-containing cleaner/degreaser compositions in the form of true microemulsions which exhibit enhanced cleaning and degreasing capability.
Heretofore, all of the conventional and available ready to use and concentrated water soluble, dilutable cleaner/degreaser compositions have expediently contained infinitely or highly water soluble organic solvents such as butyl cellosolve (ethylene glycol monobutyl ether), butyl carbitol (diethylene glycol monobutyl ether), ethyl carbitol, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether or isopropanol together with anionic or nonionic surfactants and conventional adjuvants such chelants, builders, perfumes, dyes, pH adjustors, etc., these components falling generally within the following compositional wt. % ranges:
______________________________________ 2-10% Water soluble solvent(s) 1-3% Anionic or nonionic surfactant 0.1-3% Adjuvants QS Water 100.0% ______________________________________
Such conventional compositions are generally deficient in cleaning action and especially in heavy duty grease, oil, wax, etc. cutting action, often smell objectionably strongly of volative solvent and can sometimes present conbustability problems in concentrated form. They also tend to be harsh on the hands and to defat the skin. Further, heavy scrubbing, mopping or other mechanical action is generally required to attain the desired cleaning/degreasing action, especially where excessive soilant buildup has occurred. Most, even in their concentrated form, are ineffective in their capability to remove graffiti or the like.
In my copending, coassigned application Ser. No. 373,813, filed Jun. 29, 1989, and entitled Improved Aqueous Cleaner/Degreaser Compositions, I disclose stable, aqueous cleaner/degreaser compositions which are formulated in the form of totally water soluble solutions. Such compositions comprise (a) at least one sparingly water soluble organic solvent having certain defined characteristics; (b) a solubilizing additive consisting of from 0.1 to approximately 100 weight percent of a surfactant and from 0 to approximately 99.9 weight percent of a coupler, the solubilizing additive being present in an amount not exceeding approximately tenfold that required to completely solubilize the organic solvent; and (c) water. While such compositions exhibit markedly superior cleaning/degreasing efficacy over that achievable with compositions containing infinitely water soluble organic solvents, problems are encountered in incorporating builders therein to further enhance their cleaning/degreasing capability due to the "salting out" characteristics of conventional builders.
There is a need, therefore, for improved builder-containing, aqueous cleaner/degreaser compositions which permit still further improvements in cleaner/degreasing activity.